fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Beckum (From Darkness we Rise)
Summary One of the artificial humans created by Albert Valentine using essense harvested from slain darkness, David was one of the more.........serious ones. A combination of his initial abilities and nigh-constant bickering between members of a team composed of him and other artificial humans that Valentine created made him rather eager to keep people and things in line, and he knew how to do it............for the most part. After two inital encounters with the darkness, David and the team happened upon a train that had just pulled into the station. After a fairly damaging fight where almost everyone was injured, rather seriously in some cases, albiet not killed, in some manner, David gained his second essense; That of Touya Senji As already stated, David is a rather serious person, not holding back unless neccesary. This is often seen as a seemingly bloodthirsty behavior, as he stabs or shoots already downed enemies to make sure that they're dead and will take advantage of a seemingly disadvantageous situation whenever possible, made drastically easier by his abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C, 9-B with Lord Impaler Name: David Beckum Origin: From Darkness we Rise Gender: Male Age: Appears 45, much younger chronologically Classification: Parahuman (Thinker) | Parahuman (Thinker), Incomplete Returner, Great Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Peak Human Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist and Marksman, Vastly Enhanced Senses (He sees the numbers behind everything, allowing him to see the trajectories and velocities of everything around him, track the exact locations of opponents and the precise duration of each movement, and so on; thanks to this, he can fight even when blinded by bugs, detect invisible beings, and accurately target stress points to debilitate or kill stronger opponents), Precognition (His ability allows him to accurately predict the actions of others based on their movements and the math behind them; he effectively sees the possible consequences of attacks) |-|Second Essense=All previous, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can phase his right arm through matter to "steal" things, including powers; knowledge of kendo, aikido, karate, Limited Metal Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High-Low, though is slow) Attack Potency: Street level (As strong as The Number Man, who's somewhat comparable to Contessa in terms of strength. Thanks to his ability, he can take down stronger opponents with perfectly precise attacks aimed at their weak spots and stress points) | Street Level, Wall Level with Lord Impaler (Can create spikes that easily pierce through wood or stone) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed (Comparable to The Number Man, who can run up walls so fast it is as if he were walking on even ground and draw and fire his handgun in response to Imp reappearing, so fast that she wasn't able to finish her sentence. His ability allows him to aimdodge many kinds of attacks) with at least Transonic Reaction Speed (The Number Man's inferior clones could dodge Foil's darts despite her enhanced sense of timing and exceptional aim, and also dodged gunshots at close range) | Subsonic Movement Speed with at least Transonic Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (By perfectly positioning himself, he can prevent a stronger opponent from getting any leverage to escape his holds). | Atheletic Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Street Level Durability: Street level (The Number Man's clones took a five-story fall without being injured at all with a perfect break fall, and he implied he could survive a seventeen thousand foot drop through the same application) | Street Level Stamina: Peak Human | Peak Human Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, t least several meters with Lord Impaler Standard Equipment: Two small handguns and three of Uten's knives | Three of Uten's knives, Branch of Reincarnation, several Makibishi Intelligence: While not as intelligent as Kurt Wynn, he's still figured out and defeated enemies well above his own capabilities and was able to fight Uten inside of Dante's darkness (which has the properties of Grue's darkness) | Same as before, albiet with more combat-related knowledge Weaknesses: Other than possibly having issues using Kurt's ability to it's full potential, none notable | Same as before, Stolen powers are degraded versions of the original, can only use Lord Impaler through tools like Makibishi, slow regeneration that depends on his stamina Feats: *Fought Uten inside of Dante's darkness. Later shot and killed him while they were both in said darkness with minimul issues. *Managed to position himself in such a way that one of Ajay's grenades exploding a few meters from him would only slightly damage him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Numerical Precision: Simply put, David's ability makes him "good with numbers", a ridiculously versatile and useful ability far more powerful than such a description implies. He perceives the world in meticulous mathematical detail, with elaborate mathematical notation floating in the air. Unsurprisingly, David can use this ability predict the outcomes of various events and analyze objects an opponents. It provides more immediate benefits as well, as his advanced perception means that he can detect invisible beings and small animals, see and act even when blinded by bugs, and view the precise locations, trajectories, and velocities of any movements and opponents, using this to see through and dodge attacks. It's more effective at a range, when it gives him more time to analyze his opponent's movements. This makes David an extremely dangerous combatant, as he quickly discerns the precise timing of attacks used against him, sees through feints with ease, and is able to capitalize on every opening with perfectly precise, efficient movements. He can shatter bones and skulls by targeting pressure points, disable opponents by throwing small projectiles at weak points, and perfectly position himself to prevent vastly stronger opponents from getting any leverage to escape his grapples. This accuracy and efficiency stretches to firearms, which David wields masterfully, ricocheting shots to land precise hits. Returner: As a Returner, Touya Senji possesses a strange dagger called a Branch of Reincarnation. By slitting his own throat with the Branch Touya can get a hold of the talent of one of his previous lives, although David currently possesses his essense. As an incomplete Returner whose power is still maturing, David's transformation is minimal and wears off when he grows too tired. Like other Returners, David's throat releases several petals while his power is active. David's returned talent is "Arms of the Thief", from the famous Japanese thief and outlaw, Goemon Ishikawa. *'Right Arm of The Thief - Arm of Thievery:' David's right arm has the ability to ignore any outside influences in order to steal. This manifest in his right arm phasing through any obstacle to steal something. Besides its obvious criminal use, David can use this arm in a fight to steal the blood or organs from inside an enemy's body. He has also used it to remove shrapnel from inside his healed leg. David's ability doesn't stop at stealing solids or liquids, he can also steal other Returner's talents. *'Left Arm of The Thief - Arm of Usage:' David's left arm has the ability to use stolen goods, allowing him to use the talents he has stolen with his right arm's ability. However, the talents he uses are degraded versions of the originals, though he might be able to surpass the original's talent through proper training. **'Lord Impaler:' The talent of Vlad III. David is unable to freely create spikes from surrounding surfaces like the original and instead uses makibishi, causing the tool's metal spikes to grow to pierce the enemy when thrown. **'Undead Soldier:' Hiroshi Funasaka's talent. David hasn't shown the abilities full healing capabilities, and it takes him about a few seconds to heal. Key: Base | Second Essence Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tracy Barrett (Abnormalverse) Barrett's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Characters Category:From Darkness we Rise